


Memories Stir

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [17]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Memories Stir

“I’ve found the most wonderful vintage towel hooks,” Aurora enthused, searching for the relevant catalogue.

Looking at the picture, Napoleon’s mind was instantly transported to another time; a time of adventure, danger, intrigue and, of course, women. It was also the time he’d met his closest friend.

“Are you okay, Grandpa?”

“I’m more than okay, Sweetheart,” he replied, with a wistful smile. “These hooks are perfect".


End file.
